Jessabelle Petra Todd
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: What if Jason came to Dick in Jump City instead of Bruce in Gotham? What if Jason wasn't even a guy? AUish. Fem!Jason Todd. Eventual Red Hood/Speedy.


Dick Grayson, the first Robin, was not someone that you would normally see crying, but today was the exception to that. This was one of the few days that he would always cry. This was the only day that he would ever allow himself to go back to Gotham City; to Wayne Manor.

This was the first time that the Teen Titans ever saw their leader cry.

He stared at a polished rock, which read as follows.

**Jessabelle Petra Todd**

**Beloved**

**Ally-Sister-Daughter**

**A life that didn't have a chance to live.**

"Dude," Beast Boy said as he stepped forward, "Who was Jessabelle Petra Todd?"

Robin refused to look away from the headstone as he said, "My little sister."

The eyes of all the Titans widened as Starfire questioned, "Sister?"

"Yeah. I... I wasn't exactly nice to her in her last days." Robin replied, looking away from the headstone for the first time since they arrived as he remembered what had driven Jess to her death.

* * *

><p><em>Dick was trying to help Jess with her acrobatics, and having little to no success.<em>

_He pinched the bridge of his nose as she failed the move and fell to the mat once again. He'd been trying to teach her this move for a month now, and she still wasn't getting it._

_"I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I promise Dick; I've been practicing!"_

_"I know Jess, but until you can learn this move, which has saved my butt more times than I can count, you're as good as dead." Dick said, trying not to lose his patience._

_Jess got angry and did a back flip to get back on her feet. "I'm just never going to be good enough am I?!"_

_"Jess, you're great, but this move is a necessary skill; I'd be dead ten times over if I hadn't learned it." the first Bat-Child explained._

_"You don't get it! You're just like Bruce! No matter what, I always get compared to you!" she retorted. "I always come in second place behind you! I'm always going to be second best compared to you, aren't I?!"_

_Dick lost his temper. "Yes, you are! You stole my name Jess! My mother gave me that name the night that she died!"_

_Jess's eyes widened as she said, "Dick... I'm sorry; I didn't think-"_

_"Exactly! You didn't think! You never do!" Dick announced as he left. "You're just a spoiled little brat!"_

_He slammed the door behind him, and Jess fell to her knees as she remembered her biological brothers; they'd never liked her either._

* * *

><p>Raven out a hand on the team leader's shoulder. "You apologized; I'm sure she didn't have any hard feelings."<p>

Robin shrugged the empath off. "That's the problem; she died before I had the chance to tell her I was sorry."

* * *

><p><em>Jess sat against the locked door of the warehouse that the Joker had left her in, and welcomed death as she saw the timer slowly counting down to zero.<em>

_'Don't get rusty on my account Dick.' she thought. 'Make sure that nobody has to die the way that I did.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Jump City<strong>

"I'm gone." one of many drug dealers in the city stated. "You brain donors wanna hang around-"

"Sit down Freddie." a figure appeared on the catwalk above the drug dealers. She wore short black biker shorts, a dark gray turtleneck, a brown motorcycle jacket, brown biker gloves, and black combat boots. She had a head of long black hair that flowed just past her shoulders, though the front was hidden by the red helmet that she wore. She had a holster around her right leg. Oh, and she was holding an AK-47. "It's my meeting."

"It's her." one of the dealers stated.

"Batgirl?" another questioned.

"We didn't do nothing!" Tyler informed.

"Well we all know that's a lie." the girl retorted.

"Who the heck are you?" a dealer questioned.

"Smoke her!" another shouted.

Before anyone could fire shots off, several shots rang from the black haired girl's gun. "I said 'sit down'!"

"You wanna die?" Freddie asked. "There are easier ways to kill yourself!"

"Yeah, like yelling at the girl holding the AK-47." the raven retorted. "Listen to me, you drug-peddling scumbags. I will be running the drug trade from now on. You eight are the most prosperous street dealers in Jump; I'm offering you morons a deal. You got about your business as usual, but kick up 40 percent to me. That's a much sweeter deal than the scraps that Black Mask is leaving you with. In return, you'll have total protection from both Black Mask, _and_ the Teen Titans. But you stay away from kids and schoolyards. No dealing to children; you got me? If you do, you're dead."

"Okay crazy chick, this is all very generous, but why on earth should we listen to you?" one of the dealers questioned.

The biker tossed down a dirty duffelbag and allowed Chi Chi to open it, causing the man in question to open it.

"Dang." Tyler said in shock.

"Those are the heads of all of your lieutenants." the raven informed. "That took me two hours. You wanna see what I can get done in a whole evening? Make no mistake. I'm not asking you to kick in with me. I'm _telling_ you."

She fired some more shots at the table before disappearing. Freddie looked to Tyler and said, "Forty percent works for me."

* * *

><p>After roughing up some thieves at the docks, one of the guys finally snitched to the Teen Titans.<p>

"The Red Hood!" he announced. "We're working for the Red Hood! We don't have any choice! She's got-"

The pimp didn't get to finish his sentence as a bullet landed in his skull. The Titans followed the sniper until they reached a chemical factory, and Robin had a memory relapse of when he'd first met the new Red Hood. She'd called him by name, and talked about adventures he'd shared with Jess to throw him off guard.

"You still remember that night, don't you?" he looked up to see the Red Hood holding a pistol towards him. "The night that your sister woke up screaming bloody murder because she was having a nightmare about her biological brothers? You bolted down the hallway and broke the door down because you were so worried about her. You held her in your arms, and when she woke up crying, begging for you to protect her from them, you said, 'I will always be here Jess. No matter what problems I have with Bruce, I promise to always be there to protect you.' You betrayed that oath; told her that she would always be second best compared to you."

Robin tried to remain passive, but it was hard when this new Hood seemed to know him so well.

"Except that you regretted it when you saw her lifeless limbs. Her hands were cold, her body was numb, her eyes were filled with pain, she had a collapsed lung."

"Stop it." Robin growled, but the Hood kept going.

"The Joker beat her until she was bloody and broken, and then left her in a warehouse that was wired to explode! You say it's your greatest failure, well you're right! She only became reckless because she wanted people to stop comparing her to you! She died because of you Boy Wonder! The blood of Jessabelle Petra Todd, is on your hands! Even after she died, you didn't do the one thing that you should've! Her murderer is still alive!" Seeing the angered look on Robin's face, the Hood seemed satisfied. "Ah, memories. I must say though; You haven't lost your touch."

She shot at the railing to create sparks, which in turn ignited the chemicals and set the building to blow.

The Titans attempted to follow, but the explosion prevented them from doing so.

"Dude, how did she know you?!" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know." Robin asked. He picked up a shard of glass that was stained with blood. "Is anybody hurt?"

Everyone shook their heads, and Robin allowed the blood on the glass to drip into a test tube he'd retrieved from his utility belt. "This blood'll tell us who she is then."

* * *

><p><strong>An Old Apartment Somewhere<strong>

The Red Hood slammed all of her notes, files and equipment off of the kitchen table before gripping the edge of it tightly. How could she have been so careless as to get cut, not to mention leave the thing that had cut her at the site?!

"Great!" she growled. "Now Dickie is going to find out who am, and because he'll pity me, he won't put up a fair fight! He always let me win in our sparring matches! How could I have been so careless?!"

She calmed down and released the grip on her table. "Oh well. It doesn't matter." she reached up and pressed a button on her helmet, causing it click open. It dropped into her hands and revealed the face of a fifteen-year-old girl wearing a dark green domino mask. She yanked it off to reveal jade green eyes that were filled with anger, vengeance, sadness, and pain. This was the face of Jessabelle Todd; the second Robin, and the Girl Wonder.

"One way or another, I'll have my revenge." she growled. "The Joker can't be allowed to hurt anyone else, and I won't let anyone die the way that I did."

* * *

><p>Robin fainted when he saw the results of the blood test. His baby sister, Jessabelle Petra Todd, was alive, and the Red Hood. She'd been mocking him over herself. Was this because he hadn't been able to save her, or because of what he'd said to her before she died?<p>

He ran to his room and tore his mask off. He slammed his door shut and then leaned his back against the wall next to it, sliding down until he'd reached the floor. Robin wasn't one that would normally cry, but in this case, he had no choice but to allow his tears to fall.

Hours later, when he finally came out of his room, he went straight to the T-Car.

* * *

><p><strong>Bosnia<strong>

Ra's al Ghul was simply drinking red wine when Robin appeared out of nowhere and pinned the old man down with his arms behind his back. There's a look of anger on the Boy Wonder's face as he says, "What did you do to Jessabelle? Act like you don't know what I'm talking about, and I'll dislocate the shoulder. That's just to start."

"I'm willing to answer, but it will be more expedient if you hand me the communicator in my pocket so that I may call off my men." the old man informed.

Robin hopped off of Ra's and said, "Call them off. If I don't get answers tonight, I might abandon the morals that Batman taught me."

Ra's took the communicator out of his pocket and spoke into it. "Stand down Commander. I'll be entertaining a guest in my study."

He then turned back to Robin. "You remember our last encounter?"

"You were planning to blow up banks." Robin stated in boredom. He wanted the assassin to skip to the point.

"Accurate, if inelegant." Ra's agreed. "I was in the midst of toppling the economy in Europe, but Batman and your sister were on to me. I sought a distraction, so I hired the Joker. When their paths crossed in Bosnia, it was to appear that you had stumbled onto him. He was paid extremely well for what was intended to be a wild-goose chase. Then he murdered the girl. That was not by design. I'm afraid I overestimated my ability to control-" "You say his name and I'll punch you in the face." Robin growled. "Very well." Ra's promised. "I'm afraid I overestimated my ability to control _him_ just as I overestimated his madness. It grieved me, young man, to be a part of something so brutal."

"You've never shied away from drawing blood." Robin retorted.

"True, but never without purpose; never without a greater goal." Ra's informed. "This was simply unnecessary blood shed; a life that never finished its rightful path. As penance, I chose to not make war with you or the Bat again, and to attempt to rectify this disservice."

"Rectify?" Robin questioned.

"Yes. I had hoped to return to you and the Bat what you both had lost. I have walked this world for nearly six centuries. As you know, I achieve this by bathing in the rejuvenating waters of the Lazarus Pit." Ra's explained. "Along with its healing abilities, it has long been rumored that it is capable of an even greater feat; to raise the dead."

Robin's eyes widened as the assassin continued.

"Procuring the remains of your sibling was not difficult. You both had come to Bosnia under the guises of Bruce Wayne, and Dick Grayson, and you chose to depart as such. Your former mentor had even concocted the cover story that young Jessabelle had died in a bombing in Sarajevo. This made it easy for me. All it took was a few payoffs to replace her body." Ra's elaborated as he turned to look out the window. "I felt confident that neither you, nor Batman would perform an autopsy. Even if you had, we still would have bought enough time. But my plan... well, young detective, it had unfortunate results. She returned to this world, but returned damaged. My army searched for months, but we were never able to find a body or pick up a trail. I thought her dead yet again, but I hear you have been having trouble at home. I have returned your sister to you as a blight upon your house. She burns the very kingdom you-" when Ra's turned back to where the first Robin had been standing, the acrobat was no longer there. "-Protect."

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first time writing a story without using OCs, as well as my first time genderbending, so don't judge it too harshly.<strong>

**Please review; I want to know what you think. No flames if it sucks please.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


End file.
